rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:WarrenWitch/Dust is not magic Part 2..Oh and Weiss is a treat
Heller everyone, I hope you enjoyed episode 2 as well as I did! True, it was short, but Miles and Kerry did say that episode lengths would vary, with only the 1st, mid, and finale episodes being long. Anyway, let's get down to business. Remember my "Dust is not magic" blog? Well I appreciate all the interactions and conversation on that blog, I really do! Turns out several people understood and then there were still those few people who thought it was magic. I understand that looking at the RTX panels probably isn't on the top of the to do list so I give my thanks to Ms.Schnee for clarifying what Dust is in the actual show. It's energy. That's what it all boils down to at the end of a long strenuous day. Yes, it does allows the wielder to manipulate natrual phenomenon, alter reality, enhance physical attributes, essentially break the laws of physics, etc but just like "Avatar, the Last Airbender" it's all just energy. With that said, if I was in the world of RWBY, I would, without fail, study Dust and its history in order to become an exemplary dust wielder whose feats know no bounds! But that won't happen, so I'll make a character who is studying Dust :D. Moving on, Weiss turned out exactly as I envisioned. As many other people have stated, yes she is indeed high strung. But there is good reason for that(I insist you checkout BenRG's blog post about the characters, because it is absolutely amazing). So, she is still my favourite character and I find myself even more fond of her than before. As for Ruby, well she just keeps racking up the "I'm awesome" points doesn't she? I mean the girl is basically a technical genius! Not only is she brawn, but she has brains as well; brains, I might add, that will most likely give her an advantage in future battles against other weapon wielders. Seeing as how she could analyze and figure out a strategy to render the weapon or its user ineffective. I do love the fact that Ruby and Jaune hit it off so well already. Indeed, they are on the road to becoming great friends! Do I see a romance between those two? There's always a possibility, and maybe in the late future of the show, however I don't think anything is going to happen soon. There's so many things to cover in this show. I will say this though: I like Jaune a lot. He's awkward, good hearted, and a genuinely nice person. He also has some growing to do because obviously he has a legacy to uphold within his family and it doesn't look like he is ready for the challenge just yet. The fact that Jaune has a "classic" sword and shield just brightens up my day. I mean, in a world where weapons expand beyond their normal function in a big way, I love the fact that they kept his simple. He may look incompetent but he must be good with it if he was able to get into Beacon. I have no thoughts yet on Blake and Yang. I realize that there are many speculations going on about Blake and her possible half fauna siutation but she reminds me of Raven from "Teen Titans". Their personalities are almost identical I would imagine. So I'll hold my thoughts on her until we learn more about her. I will say I do like her character and it was entertaining to see her get under Weiss's skin. I imagine there will be a lot of tension between those two, when the team is formed. Speaking of teams, that's what I am waiting for now. The core cast has been introduced, but I suspect episode 3 to be another introductions episode where we find out more little facts about our protagonists and the school they attened. But I am anxious for the teams to be made. I am ready to see Team RWBY's overall reactoins to one another's status/position on the team(I.e Weiss raising hell that Ruby is leader), and I am excited to see them kick Grim tail. I would also like to see these girls show us what they are really made of. Sure, their trailers showcased each beast in their natural habitat, but I'm sure that is not the best that they can do. As for the episode, I really enjoyed it and I guess I just gave a review XD. It was nice and left me content. It also greatly minimized any further insanity I had, waiting for new episodes week to week. Now I can truly wait patiently! The story is going at a nice pace, I expect episode 5 is where the plot really picks up and we move on towards more action scenes. If you'd like, tell me your thoughts below, and I do hope you have a nice day! Category:Blog posts